No Good Deed
by calleighstorres
Summary: AU. Ryan is a former Mossad operative, turned MDPD officer, doing a dangerous op to catch out the Mala Noche that will either go terribly or break the case against the notorious gang. [Bad Summary] Mentions of NCIS. Spoilers for 3x03 ("Under The Influence").


**Authors Notes: Because Ryan honestly never got enough scenes in the show and his character gives me so many ideas. The POTENTIAL. Another character ruined by an awful storyline that didn't help his character development at all. The gambling storyline wasn't great tbh. **

**I came up with a short AU just because I had the idea for it.**

**Ziva being the friend that convinced him to leave Mossad. Torres being the undercover agent he met in Argentina. NCIS mentions. I'm sorry if this is a little sketchy/short/rushed/confusing. **

**Ryan is former Mossad, turned patrol officer. He goes undercover, as he knows he'll be accepted for his old rep, in order to catch out the group CSI is after. It isn't revealed until then that Ryan was doing all those as an undercover cop. But he was genuinely smart enough to hack government files. 0.0 **

* * *

Ryan Wolfe was a successful spy, former Mossad. He retired at the age of 21 to finish college. He got a degree in Chemistry and Genetics, plus a master's in Science. His scientific background was very strong. His mother was a former Mossad operative, ethnically half Israeli, half Italian. Turned SSA in the FBI. He was a... trained killer, you could say.

Wolfe spoke several languages (such as Italian, Hebrew, Spanish, Dutch and some Russian..) so it was not too hard to get around and blend in depending on the place. He'd learned to hide in the shadows and leave no trace behind. Being a forensics expert had it's perks. He was responsible for hits nobody would've ever imagined at such a young age. Ryan did train in police academy and was actually a patrol officer, on his way to promotion. The knowledge was useful. Crime scene regulations and a gun license would be good for the future. Even if he didn't carry on in Mossad.

He'd travelled a lot. Done surveillance. Kept tabs. Ryan was smart enough to know how to hack servers and break through certain firewalls. Hence, how he knew information about people that not even close friends would. His target had been someone he'd known as 'Lieutenant Horatio Caine'.

As much as he knew a million different ways to kill, he didn't really plan on killing the lieutenant. The man was a nice guy and he'd seen how caring he was. Caine had enough enemies as it was. But this was just a hit list made up of the most annoying criminalists known. And it wasn't exactly made up by his bosses. He'd presented himself as a hit man for hire to the Mala Noche. A dangerous street gang that had their own hitmen locked up thanks to Horatio.

Ryan decided he was going to warn the lieutenant, by leaving clues. Without any physical evidence of him.

He slipped on his latex gloves and picked up his pen. The assassin opened the packet of new sticky notes and peeled one off, writing down the words on the paper. '_Caine, when you next meet with Officer Delko, get down as soon as you hear a shot fired. I've been hired by the Mala Noche to kill you. But I'm risking missing for your own safety. I'm sorry I can't give you more info. I'll come by CSI soon.' _Ryan slipped the note into his pocket and put away his ballpoint.

Delko was the guy with curly hair, about 6ft, Cuban. Has three sisters. His biological father is a Russian criminal. Ryan had seen him before when he was doing surveillance of Horatio. Not bad looking. A bit broke, maybe.

Wolfe put on some black pants, along with a white shirt and a grey hooded sweater. He put the hood up over his messy hair and had to make sure he did this right. Ryan left his apartment, making sure to look down in order to avoid any CCTV catching his face on video. He got into his black SUV and drove to the Crime Lab. It was only ten minutes away from where he lived so it wouldn't take long.

Ryan parked in the parking lot and made his way to the Crime Lab. He was completely changed. Wearing a matching grey blazer and grey pants, with a plain white shirt and striped tie. His hair was flat with a side fringe. Wolfe walked over to the MDPD Crime Lab building. Fitting in was key when it came to staying within a crowd.

He entered through the white-rimmed doors and signed in using a completely twisted handwriting that couldn't be matched to his. As he was left handed, he wrote his right hand. Though he'd been training to do a kind of calligraphy that wasn't recognised in comparison to his own writing. He'd made sure to hold the pen in a way that his DNA wouldn't end up on it.

Ryan took out his handkerchief and carefully attached the visitor badge to his suit. Then he took the elevator to the floor the official Crime Lab was on. All he had to do was cross paths with Lt. Caine once and the note would be in his pocket. Aside from all the killer stuff, he hadn't actually killed that many people. One or two. He was like an unofficial Fed. And had learnt from a friend in Argentina, the art of pickpocketing.

"Hey, have I seen you before?" Someone asked him.

He looked up and saw Calleigh Duquesne, looking at him thoughtfully. Ryan shrugged. "Seminar, I think. You're... CSI Duquesne, si?" Wolfe realised the language change and mentally congratulated himself with sarcasm. _Well done, Ryan. _"Si. You speak Spanish?" "Yeah. I do forget what language I'm speaking sometimes."

Calleigh chuckled. "I'm fluent in Spanish as well. But I can't say I've ever mixed it with Spanish." Ryan nodded. The blonde was actually quite interesting, now he was talking to her. They'd definitely met before. He'd been on shift for patrol at quite a few crime scenes. Including the victim that was pushed in front of a bus. That's where he met Horatio and Delko.

"What's your name?"

"Officer Wolfe, MDPD Patrol." He told her, shoving his hands into his pockets.

That's when Horatio walked by. Ryan quickly slipped the folded note into his holster in almost a flash. Calleigh hadn't noticed as she said hi to her boss. When she turned back to the patrol officer, he was gone. Out of sight. Like he'd just vanished.

Horatio took out his firearm as he'd forgot to switch it to safety. And when he did, the little note fell out.

Calleigh picked it up in curiosity and read it out loud. "Caine, when you next meet with Officer Delko, get down as soon as you hear a shot fired. I've been hired by the Mala Noche to kill you. But I'm risking missing for your own safety. I'm sorry I can't give you more info. I'll come by CSI soon."

The lieutenant took a look at it. "No signature. It wasn't there, earlier." "We need to find out who put it there."

A few hours later, there was no trace or DNA evidence on the note. Not even a fingerprint, or at least, enough ridge detail. It wasn't unique paper and the ink wasn't going to help. So the mini investigation proved to be time wasting.

Meanwhile, Ryan was sat up on a rooftop with his rifle gun set up. He could see Horatio and Eric in the parking lot. He had a clear view of them. Wolfe didn't want to kill anyone. His gloved hands prepared the rifle for firing. He aimed it at Horatio, before slightly moving it sideways so it would only hit the Hummer. Then he fired the shot.

People heard the gunshot and began to go into a panic. Ryan left his rifle, along with another note, then fled the scene immediately. He jumped down the balcony. Then climbed down via the balconies until he reached the one on the second floor and jumped off, onto solid ground. Then he blended into the crowd. He stuffed his gloves into his pockets and took off his hoodie, throwing it into the trash. So he was wearing a suit jacket instead.

Horatio had ducked down. And Eric had followed. They recovered the bullet and used the impact to determine the angle in which the shooter was.

They couldn't have known a 24 year old former Mossad officer and current MDPD patrol officer would be behind it. Purposely staging the hit. "We have no DNA evidence of this shooter. Or the person who sent the anonymous tip. All we have is this bullet." "And an unmanned rifle. Look." Calleigh pointed upwards to the rifle on the rooftop. Both men realised she was right.

"This person, whoever he was, had no intention on shooting you. It was staged."

"You're right. But why?"

"Because it's he has remorse."

The team didn't know who was behind it, but, they hoped the person would come forward before it just became a cold case with lack of evidence. No prosecution.

* * *

"We think your shooter is definitely trained. Maybe law enforcement?"

"There was a small fibre. Blue, most likely from a sweater."

The CSIs were running out of ideas. Ryan looked really good for it. "You guys know Officer Wolfe? Patrol officer from the girl hit with a bus case?" Eric nodded. Horatio also knew who she was talking about. Calleigh explained that he could've been the anonymous tipper. And maybe the shooter.

A request to see Officer Wolfe, a few days later, was put in to the watch Commander. He sent the young Officer to the Crime Lab to see Horatio. Ryan was dressed completely different, once again. His hair neatly gelled back with his fringe combed over. Wearing patrol uniform.

"Mr Wolfe." The redhead greeted the young man as he joined him in the empty part of the hallway which was more of a substitute meeting area. "Lieutenant, the commander told me you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah... about this?" He held up the evidence bag that displayed the note.

Ryan nodded. They'd figured it out. By a hunch. A smart one. "The Mala Noche is going to be on my ass for this, Horatio. But I can't kill you. The fibre, that's from a sweater I threw away. I left my rifle as reassurance that this wasn't a scam and I meant what I said. But I couldn't leave a trace anywhere until I knew what I was doing was the right thing." Caine was ever so curious as to how he knew about all the evidence. His name. His CSIs. The shooting.

"Who do you work for?"

"Legally? Miami Dade Police Department. Formerly? Mossad. But I'd posed as a hitman. I needed proof the Mala Noche were hiring people to kill."

Horatio nodded. This all made sense now. He was working undercover. To catch out the street gang Horatio had been after. And he'd given him the evidence he needed to help prosecute all members. "Undercover... well, you did an excellent job. And you didn't kill me." "No, Sir. The department protect. We have to look out for one another."

"You're very right. How on earth did you get that note into my holster?"

"It's reverse pick pocketing. Learnt how to pick pocket from an undercover agent in Argentina, while I was working on an op. Nice guy, he is."

"Interesting."


End file.
